Holes
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: Connor gazed up at Abby his breath panicked and sudden. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it... Abby watched him fall, she couldn't help him. she knew it but it killed her to watch him staring up at her with those eyes... a/c b/j
1. Chapter 1 detected

Chapter 1

Jess ran over towards the ADD she swivelled perfectly into her chair and stared up at the screen. "Anomaly!" she cried and began to navigate around to locate where exactly it was. She swivelled in her chair and saw Becker coming steadily towards her at a brisk run. She passed him over a black box and he placed in his earpiece he grinned at her joviently.

Becker looked over as Lester began to walk towards him. What did he want? "Lester, do you want something from me?" Becker asked.

"Well, as you know Matt has been missing for 5 days now. So I have decided for the time being you should be team leader. Evan though I already regret it; you're the best we've got." Lester stared at Becker in absolute distaste for a few minutes and Becker stifled a mere laugh.

As the others joined Becker they smiled at him, they knew something was most definitely up. Matt had gone along with Emily. They had actually been missing for more than 5 days; but really Lester didn't need to know that. Apparently they had to 'go back' and fix something that had gone wrong...

"Hey, _**team leader**_," Connor grinned. He looked like a Cheshire cat the way he smiled like that. It was so childish. And some people, dare he say it, found it _funny_. Well, he **wasn't **_**ever**_ going to be one of them and he was sure of that.

The house was cold and dark; the little girl knelt beside the wall. "I mustn't stand on the cracks," she constantly repeated to herself. Those bullies from the big school had chased her here. They always picked on her ever since... really, not the right time to worry about now. She just really knew not to touch the cracks in the floor. There were so many reasons why. One, you could fall down and well, have that happening to you. Just like that cruel mean bully... Maybe she could still hear him whimpering. But that was unlikely. Or maybe... if she did step on a crack they'd come and get her instead.

This house was so old and broken; you could fall into the basement so easily. It was stupid. There was nothing she could do to deter those boys from coming in the house. She'd yelled and yelled for them to turn back and run. They laughed. They only did so when the first boy fell.

Hopefully, possibly they had gone to get help?

No way, so here she was, a small girl surrounded by those cracks and the scuttling from below the house.

She used to like spiders. Well that had changed; and there wasn't a whole lot she could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2 cracks

Chapter 2

Connor stood closely behind Abby, he stared up towards the house. It was dark and old and all alone on this abandoned street. Like something out of a horror film; or a very abstract dream. Honestly; he really didn't want to go in it. Maybe he could tempt Abby into letting him sit this one out. But Abby wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Well rather; she'd tell Becker... Heaven forbid she would do that _again_.

What would be lurking inside for him? Yeah, he'd rather not think about that for the moment. He really wanted to be a hundred miles away where nothing would eat him.

And it was so dark. Even at this time of the day. It luckily wasn't that cold really. Connor was so pleased by that at least.

It'd be summer soon. Which would be fantastic.

Connor just got over the fear of the dark. After the cretaceous not much freaked him out like it used to. But the thought of going in there definitely did. Not that he would really show it. As you probably know he was scared by an awful lot of things. So to be honest he was pretty freaked out.

Connor flicked on him EMD and directed it towards the old house. Why was he going along with this? At times he'd found it _fun_. Well how insane had he been then?

Connor took a step closer to Abby. Then feeling protective he stood in front of her.

Becker heard Jess's voice in his earpiece. He smiled, maybe he... no he wouldn't even think about that. But her voice made him smile, so that meant something good at least. He guessed she was probably blushing.

So Becker listened intently as Jess relayed over to him where the anomaly was located. It was in the far right Connor of that house probably near the basement... not exactly appealing.

So they headed towards it.

Becker pushed the door slowly open and walked down the hallway which was eerily lit by the moon outside.

"Hello," he called.

Then they heard it. A sobbing coming from somewhere up the stairs.

"Hello?" Becker cried again. Who was that? And _why _were they crying? Then the sobbing subsided.

"Hell. We're all going to hell!" the little voice yelled. She almost felt like slamming her foot against the ground. But that would have killed her instantaneously.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked. He took another foot forward, pushing Abby behind him while doing so.

"The cracks. Can't you see the cracks," the girl shivered and closed her eyes. Trying to find peace. Which she knew she would not be able to locate. Evan in dream like darkness.

"What made the cracks?" Becker asked in the friendliest voice he could do.

"Spiders, they can hear you walking," the girl explained. Then she fell silent.

"Stay still, and make your way to the walls." Becker stared around at them. If they got to the walls the floor was less likely to break.

Connor stared a couple of feet in front of him. There was a massive hole- just there. He saw something... it was moving... To be honest he didn't want to find out what it was.

"Connor, make your way back to me," Abby whispered. Connor was quite confused as to why she was even whispering. It could sense vibrations. As otherwise the small girl wouldn't have been shouting.

Connor took a small step back. He looked at Abby who was already clinging onto the wall and staring at him. Connor looked at Becker who just stood a metre away from the hole a massive hole barring his escape.

Then they heard it. The splintering of wood. It was cracking beneath... And all Connor noticed were they were heading straight for him...


	3. Chapter 3 choices

**I know I waited a while but I had to write it all out by hand before. So I had to keep writing. Lets you know I've finished it. Just have to type it up hope you like it. No copyright intended by my OCD's.**

Chapter 3

Then it splintered. Abby stared into Connor's eyes as he fell to the basement below. His eyes pleading for her help, welling with fear of what would await him below. But she knew if she moved it'd kill her too. There was simply nothing she could do to save him; and it just killed her to watch, she couldn't bear it.

But she still took a step forward. - "Abigail!" growled Becker.

Connor fumbled for his comms as he lay there uncomfortably and disorientated in the darkness, he spoke hoarsely into them. "Abby". Then he realised. They weren't working! There was nothing he could do. But stare up as the massive creature scuttled over to investigate his next meal. Connor could only wait and see if the spiders considered him desert, he was partial to desert but maybe they were full?

Meanwhile Becker was calling for backup. As he knew now there was no chance they could do this alone as there were too few of them.

"Abby? You have to get the girl then GET OUT!" Becker cried.

"But, Becker. What about Connor?" Abby asked.

"I'm going down"

Abby paused at nearly every step towards the girl. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. She took in a deep breath and hoped. He'd be fine. He always was...

But was Connor alive?

How could he be alive?

She was going to save the girl then get Connor no matter what Becker told her to do.

Abby began to walk as fast as she could; within reason.

The girl just stared at her.

In between them was a dead creature...

"How the..?" Abby asked.

"It..._**it**_ tried to eat me. And _I _didn't even move," the girl stared up defiantly at Abby.

"Slowly; come over to me," Abby explained in a brief whisper.

"They'll see me" the little girl murmured taking quick shuddering look to one side. Abby notice her large piercing blue eyes welling up with tears. Her black long hair was tasselled and messy. Abby smiled at the innocence in the eyes. Then remembered where she was and how much the distraction could have cost her.

Abby silently began to walk over to the little girl shooting the creature in the progress with her EMD; just to make sure. Then stooped low beside the little figure and held out her hand _it'd be okay.._.

The girl didn't really take much notice- and shrugged it away- and just pointed, and that mere movement sent shivers coursing down Abby's back.

There in a room with faded duck wallpaper and old torn blue velvety curtains lay... a spider chewing the head off a child's forgotten and old teddy bear. Abby gazed over slowly to the cot at the home of the baby spiders. Then wondered why the owners had left like that? But Abby just felt sickened by the thought.

Abby knew then she'd never be able to kill all of them alone; there were way too many and the baby's were so small...

But in that deathly silence Abby stared down as the old floorboard creaked sending out vibrations towards the spiders, alerting them of their presence. Abby looked across as the spiders as they almost looked like they were gazing back at them and Abby just shuddered with pure fear.

No fair.

The little girl shrieked and broke the silence.

Becker was carefully walking down the long hallway awaiting for something to jump him. He was surprised he hadn't fallen down one of the many holes either. But that is what you call jinxing it and something he wasn't going to say at this precise moment.

_Where were the stairs down to the basement? _Becker thought slightly concerned in the eerily lit darkness. _Seriously where could they be... ah..._

Becker stopped short and stared up at a spider, was it eying him? Sizing him up? _Not possible._

Becker lifted his EMD and breathed in deeply. _Oh great._ He turned the EMD on full in one swift movement and shot the spider once... twice... and again and again. Finally it fell crashing in a heap on the weakened floorboards and Becker stepped backwards. He didn't think the floor could take both weight. He didn't want to test it either.

Then Becker turned to hear...

Gunfire from ubove and a shrieking from the little girl.

Piteous screaming from below.

_**Choices. **__I had two choices- one of which I couldn't bear to choose._

"Jess!" Becker cried into his earpiece. "I NEED BACKUP"

And in that split second he chose with no idea what the consequences would be...

**Btw, just watched the part where matt shoots Becker for the third time this week and personally I really think that if I had an EMD I would just go and make it evan. Make it fair- :D Whoop the idea would be hilarious!**


	4. Chapter 4 seriously am i gonna be eaten

**Doing two chapters in a day; that's unheard of for someone as disorganized as me! Tehe**

Chapter 4

Connor yelled out again as the spider dug its pincers into his leg.

The searing pain reverberated round his body like a shockwave in the greatest storm of all.

Connor cried out once more, he bit down on his lip and managed to draw blood, all in the hope to try and stop himself; but it was no use. Connor felt his breath becoming shallow and blacked out once more. Feeling sick and dazed.

Connor kicked out at the creatures eys.

Nothing.

Connor couldn't keep conscious, it was so difficult. It would be so much easier to sleep. But by the time he woke, well the creature would have eaten him. And to live being eaten by a creepy crawly wasn't much fun.

Connor hit out once more... the feeling of dizziness almost made Connor feel sick (and be sick).

Becker placed down the anomaly locking device and pressed the buttons and he climbed up the side of the stairs. Yes, it was a weird way to get to Abby but this way he wouldn't let everyone know where he was. Okay, element of surprise wasn't his best aspect but sometimes if he really _really _wanted to he could be sneaky.

Becker just began shooting. Over and over again. There were so many of them. He was surprised Abby was alive at all. And by the incessant shrieking- the little girl was too.

Then the larger spider appeared, and Becker without thinking dived in front of them. In quick consession he fired two perfect shots.

"Abby! RUN- and get her out!" Becker yelled. "AND- CALL FOR BACKUP!" he added.

**Okay short chapter I know but how I planned it, well it works better like this **


	5. Chapter 5 distractions

**Here is the next chapter, good or not is for you to think. More action this one, hope that's a good thing. So here's chapter five **

Chapter five

Abby **ran **down the stairs almost carrying the quivering little girl under one arm. Then something appeared from a hole. Abby shrieked and backed away. They were stuck. Unable to get out without taking it down. Abby shakily reached for her EMD and felt it clatter onto the floor as she dropped it.

"Find a way out." Abby whispered to the little girl. Abby fumbled with the gun and fired once. She had to distract it.

No response. It was distracted but it wasn't killing it as much as she'd hoped for.

Abby shrieked and rolled over to one side as it tried to side swipe her. The second attempt failed and she fell out of breath to the floor trying to reach for her EMD. And freezing as the moon was blocked out by... oh great.

Becker ran down the stairs and continuously fired. Then jumped back as it lunged at him. Distraction number two. "For God's sake!" he cried. He fired again and again. What were they made of? He headed over to Abby. But now, there were so many more. Maybe _running _around wasn't the best idea of them all.

Becker felt one swipe his feet out from under him (partially his clumsiness in that moment) and Becker fell. He felt a pincer scrape menacingly against his face and he cried out in pain as it gorged a deep gouge in his face.

Becker kicked back at them and shot at the mass of spiders legs.

_What were they?_

_Some lost species maybe?_

_But there was no time to think about that. Not right now anyway. He'd ask Connor later. That was if Connor was in any state to answer._

Becker caught a glimpse of the little girl running out the door; at least she was safe for now.

_What was her name?_ Becker wandered.

Then he saw Abby pushing away the creature as its pincers dug deep into her arm. She didn't even react. As if she felt nothing; somehow beyond pain.

But she must have, looking at her face Becker knew- she had.

"Get out!" Becker cried shooting at that spider and the creature _attempting _to sneak up on him.

"But I have to save Connor!" Abby cried her voice breaking suddenly.

She ran off towards the basement leaving becker gazing off behind her. How could she just leave him there? How could she?

_That's what you call love_. Becker thought sadly.

She now had her left arm cradled in her jacket pocket.

Becker kicked out as the creatures and stunned them; he knew they'd have to stick together. At all costs.

Well, easy so far? Not particularly. In 1hour this is what came through, so there surely couldn't be more. How wrong was he?

So they just went to go find Connor. In any state possible.

Jess listened intently as Becker relayed the gist of what had just happened. She knew that he wasn't telling her everything. But still she was so scared. Her worst nightmare. The team coming back even one member less would be her personal nightmare. Jess lowered her head into her hands and tried not to sob into them. It was only going to get worse from here...

"What's wrong Jess?" Lester asked standing behind her chair gazing down at the young field co-ordinater.

"Abby's hurt. Becker _seems _okay and Connor... well they can't contact him. Nobody can," Jess sobbed.

"Where's his black box signal. And is it moving?" Lester asked.

"I dunno. They think it must be dead. I can't really tell it keeps glitching in and out. They think he's... dead!"

Connor sat up, then regretted doing so.

Everything blurred into one. But it was almost pitch black anyway so it only made him confused and rather irritated.

He couldn't stand.

He couldn't walk.

And he knew then; he couldn't survive this-without drastic help anyway. Then he heard so much noice and commotion and a few minutes later Abby; just talking. It soothed him and made him feel so much safer.

"OMG! I found his Comms!" Abby sobbed nearly sinking to her knees. "And a trail of..."

Then Connor heard an almighty _**crash**_ Connor stared in the direction. "Abby!" he cried as loud as he thought possible. Then Connor blacked out once more.

**I think that was long to make up for the last one. OMG I've managed three in a day. Organised today. Well, I've tidied up my room- well that means shoving stuff under my bed but really- nobody notices that do they? Hehe :D**


	6. Chapter 6 the discovering of connor

**This chapter seems like a hopeful one I think. As hopeful as they get in the situation I expect. beware I may sound weird cos I got a little hyper and wrote chap 3,4,5,6 in one sitting just by drinking a lot of Coke. :)**

Chapter five

Abby ran she just ran as fast as she could go.

They were somewhere closed by. Somewhere near.

She had no gun.

She... hadn't anything to defend herself. Except her awesome skills.

Lucky she took those kick boxing lessons so many years ago- coming into use right now...

Becker kicked out against them. They'd heard that noise.

Then so many had come to investigate what it was. _What happened to Abby?_ he wondered. _Was she even alive? _Becker took a very unsteady step backwards once more.

Becker heavily fell over backwards.

"Over here!" Connor yelled. He paused for just a second. And without thinking or realising the consequences he brought his fist down on the ground.

And he blacked out as the scuttling drew nearer. Maybe his body was trying to make him not witness what would happen next.

Becker stood up and nearly fell over. He could barely breathe. He winced. They had thrown themselves at him. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd broken a rib. They'd managed to shred most of his armour. And shredded- oh, that hurt so much...

But Becker stood for a second. Still seeing red in his dazed state, but it subsided as quickly as it had come. They'd somehow managed to stab him with a pincer. Not a good move; they'd angered him a lot!

But he picked up the gun and just fired...

"Abby!" he yelled. Where had she got to then? Was she okay?

He picked up her gun and continued to shoot at the mass of legs. And why, oh why had Connor done that stupid thing. Becker jumping up and down didn't seem to distract them.

"Connor?" he cried. He ran over closer to the mass of spindly legs."Connor!" he pushed away the spiders and sank down beside Connor.

"Connor."

Abby ran into the dining room- two were now on her tail.

Then snatching anything she could a candlestick came to hand.

Useless.

It just broke instantaneously. Even though she did jab out at least one eye. But that didn't really make any sort of difference.

It could still _feel _vibrations. It didn't _need _to see them.

That's the moment she saw it.

This house must have been very very old. And she was so surprised they were still there. Over the mantelpiece were two long swords.

Glinting dully under the thick layers of dust.

"Are you gonna come get me!" Abby cried slamming the sword down. They ran straight towards her- not seeing their fate lying ahead of them.

Abby held her right hand high with one sword and the other gently hung by her side for the time being.

There was no chance they were going to win.

Becker lay beside Connor, dazed nauseous and really wanting to get out this hell hole.

"Where is she?" Becker cried.

"I dunno, she'll be fine. She will. Make sure Becker." Connor whispered hoarsely.

Becker tried to stand but it blurred his vision.

Everything turned hazy and he sat back down again.

"Becker, don't bother. Wait." mumbled Connor.

His voice became _gurgly _and he began to cough up blood.

"You won't last that long," was all Becker replied more to himself than to Connor. He knew what he said was totally true.

**I hope that wasn't to hyperfied. I was trying not to have my maniac giggling in the middle of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7 becker's disision

**I thought this seemed like a good bit to add on. As we know Becker is worried about Connor and had to get him out. As well as Becker and Abby have to meet. Hope you're not disappointed by this... **

Chapter 7

Becker fought against the sickness as it rolled over him, over and over. He stood and lifted the limp (even lifeless) form of Connor.

Slowly Becker walked. Walked, every stepped sending out deafening vibrations under their combined weight. He could barely walk now; so sick of hope. He thought now- for one of the only times in his life- that someone wouldn't survive.

All the time Connor just lay drooped in his arms.

Dazed but maybe not dead? But how could Becker tell? He was barely conscious himself and being concerned about Connor wasn't currently in the picture.

Alive? Possible.

Dead? Probable.

Abby sat on the floor for a few seconds. Breathless and panting slightly.

Then elated that she was currently alive she began to steadily make her way to Becker down in the basement.

Her right hand held up high with the sword and her left cradled once more the sword nearly scratching on the old wooden floor.

"Becker!" she yelled. "Are you okay? Have you found Connor?" she asked her voice quavered and ended up whispering 'Connor'.

What if he hadn't? Would they be able to keep looking for him? What would she do then? Leave him here with no hope?

But Abby forgot the questions circulating in her head and adverted her attention to anything she could think of. But always they were related to Connor. How he irritated her, his grinning face laughing at her. She knew that it would_**never**_come to that.

Jess tried to contact them; any of them, over and over she tried with no result. They were busy she hoped. She really hoped they weren't... dead.

But they just weren't replying.

Lester came over to Jess and stood there watching over her to make sure she was okay, she looked really, really scared. "They'll be alright. They'll be resourceful until help arrives. You know Becker's strong Jess," Lester grinned trying not to laugh.

But Jess just dismissed it. "But where is the help?" Jess cried in anguish.

"Well, apparently they're lost in the countryside somewhere. I don't think soldiers have good sense of direction," Laughed Lester trying to keep his voice as flat as possible.

"_**Great**_!" Jess cried. She felt like she was about to burst into tears.

She stared at the screen.

Becker was still in the basement by the looks of his black box. And Abby? She was in the hallway. Jess was surprised they weren't together...

Abby pushed open the basement door. "Becker?" she called. But there was no reply and she was beginning to feel very worried.

Becker stumbled slightly, then he tripped and fell forward making sure he rolled away in order to not flatten Connor. Not the best of rolls but what more can you ask for. There was no flattened Connor.

They'd be okay. He knew they would.

_They'd be okay_. Becker hoped once more.

"Jess," he murmured into the comms.

"Are you okay? Where _have_ you been? And _**why**_ haven't you replied!" Jess babbled as fast as she found humanly possible.

"_Calm_ Jess. I'm **fine**. Where's Abby? Where's backup?" Becker asked trying not to show the worry in his voice.

"About 3 metres away Becker," Jess explained. For some reason Becker had a really bad feeling about this...

But Becker could barely see a metre ahead; it was getting ridiculously dark now. It was pitch black...

_The kind that seemed only fitting for this house..._

So Becker slung Connor over his shoulder and walked towards where Abby was supposed to be.

But. There was nothing.

**You know what I'll leave your little present for the next chapter. Be extra mean. Should I do the other stories or shall I continue with this one?**

**Up to you.**

**Reviews make me write more. They do. Otherwise I would have been somewhere else today... :D**


	8. Chapter 8 the mother spider's debut

**Here is the next chapter. I felt mean to leave people hanging. So here is one where they **_**think**_** they'll get out... Tehe. I'm quite mean to my characters sometimes. **

**Can you tell what my prompt for this story is? A bit of a mix of series 5 where Connor gets dragged underground (I'm watching now) as well as the 'haunted' house where we meet Danny.**

Here is chapter 8

"Where is she Jess?" Becker asked.

"She... She should be r...right in front of you..." Jess explained. This didn't look good. She had worry welling up in her chest, making her feel distraught and slightly sick.

Becker just quickened his pace, desperate to find the answers and find out where Abby was really. And why, why was her black box signal there? Opened the door and almost fell over backwards.

In surprise he looked up to see Abby.

"But your black box was... there..."

They turned to see.

The mother spider. The biggest one possible. Just behind them...

Abby just stood there and stared at it unmoving. Not even daring to take a single step forward.

Then Abby jumped into action. Slashing at it at driving it back momentarily. Becker carefully placed Connor down against one wall and fired. Barely stopping to breathe.

Jess was so confused. Very confused. What _was _happening?

"Becker was lying" she said matter-of-factly. Gazing up at Lester who just smiled at her sadly.

"I hoped you wouldn't notice" Lester muttered.

"So do I. But I know them well; way too well. I can just tell when Becker's lying." Lester nodded and went and sat in his office staring blank faced at Jess. This was a lot worse than normal. So much worse. He never showed emotion. _**Never**_.

"I'm so... glad your here" Lester quipped.

"Tea?" Jess asked.

"Of course"

"Still not in my job description, Lester," Jess giggled.

"We should put it in-'makes a great tea'. Well, not a lot of what you do here is considered _normal_ Jessica." Jess just nodded and turned back to the ADD.

She brushed the keyboard lightly and grinned. Becker would be **fine**! If he wasn't Jess would have to 'tell him off'. He just had to be. How _dare_ he not be?

Abby stabbed it. But the sword just stuck in it.

"The legs Abby" whispered Connor. So she began to aim lower. Yes- the legs. She could enable it from walking.

_Aaah pincer! _Abby dived to one side. She looked at Becker for a split second; he was so pale.

Abby turned back.

Connor shifted from consciousness. When he was awake; it was all so blurred... But they seemed to be doing okay...

More like Abby was doing okay.

Becker looked almost asleep. Well not asleep but-but-

Becker slid down the wall onto the floor. He still tried to shoot at it. Well he tried to shoot at it, all the time he had to concentrate a lot to avoid shooting Abby in the first place.

Once...twice...three time.

"Are you okay?" Abby cried looking at the two barely conscious men.

Becker nodded, and Connor well he snored. Becker stood up and fired.

Giving up on that he pulled a small knife from his side pocket.

He ran towards it and brought the knife down on its skull.

Becker cleaned his knife on his sleeve and placed it back where he had kept it.

They still weren't out just yet. They were so close.

But they were- alive.

Becker lifted the now conscious Connor with Abby's help they made their way towards the door. Unbeknown to them it wasn't over quite yet...

**So do you like that? Wasn't sure whether it was too long or too sort. Or maybe as Goldilocks said 'just right'.**


	9. Chapter 9 alive

**This one is dedicated to Beth Becker for being nice **

**I'm on a roll I think. Is that three in an hour?**

Chapter 9

They just sat outside.

The little girl still there looking up at them, slightly confused. "Do you want some chocolate?" she asked. Becker looked up and grinned.

"Has it got orange in it?" Becker asked.

"Nope, don't think so," the little girl said confused and a little miffed.

He took a piece from the girl split it in half and gave a bit to Abby. Abby was sitting there, accepting it with a nod continued to cradle Connor's head on her lap.

Jess held the keyboard and swivelled.

"Lester. Hold down here. I have to go help them," Jess stood up and picked her car keys up.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

"The soldiers are still lost and they need help and a medic. So I'll take them one," Jess explained.

"Jess, your needed here," Lester sighed and steered her back to her seat. "Fine I'll go" Lester took one Comm and a black box and walked towards the medi bay. Jess felt _very _sorry for the medic.

"Lester, you need to turn it on," Jess groaned. He was terrible at using the equipment. She ran after him and went and turned them on. Trying not to act too weird.

"I'll tell you the shortest route and you will not get lost." Jess explained.

"Can I go now?" Lester grumbled. He walked towards the medi bay.

Abby looked over to the little girl.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"In the centre." she smiled. "Sorry I shouted at you. I was frightened," the girl explained.

"It's fine"

"Becker we have to get Connor to a hospital. I can't lift him on my own though... Becker?" Abby stared at him. The little girl crawled over to Becker and prodded him in the face.

"Hello?" she called.

"Huh?" Becker grunted. He swatted the little girls hand away from his face as she continued to prod him absent mindly.

"You have to help me to lift Connor over to the car Becker," Abby explained as panic rose in her voice.

"Yeah, okay Abby," he mumbled trying to sit upright but failing.

"Becker!" Abby cried. "Becker!" panic stricken she knew. Both men needed help and she was barely able to lift Connor let alone get Becker and Connor over to the can right down the driveway.

"Becker sleeping now," the little girl walked over and sat beside Abby.

"You okay?" Abby turned to the girl pulling her gently closer; she found comfort in able to speak to anyone at this precise moment.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. It's getting a lot colder now" Abby nodded solemnly.

The medic held tightly onto his seat and shut his eyes at tight as he thought possible.

He'd never known Lester could legally drive _this fast_! It really freaked him out.

"Lester slowed down!" Jess cried. She could see the black box zooming down those roads. She guesses about 70mph in a 50mph zone. Not a good move!

Lester tensed his hands on the wheel then slowly let himself relax. Maybe Jess had a point. So he slowed to 55mph. He thought that was definitely slow enough for the time being. Yeah, that'd do. It seemed a fine safe speed. Jess giggled, Lester was quite stupid sometimes. Maybe a little bit of Connor had rubbed off onto him? Not that she'd tell him that. Not a good plan to get him angry.

"Jess, Left, Right, or Straight on?" Lester asked.

"Left," Jess replied quickly.

Lester skidded to a halt sending the medic almost into the windscreen and the medic sighed with relief as he saw the house ahead.

The medic did an almost diving/fall out of the car as Lester insisted that they would get out faster if they jumped? Bad logic there.

He knew then- that man could NOT drive slowly when he was stressed. At least they knew how to see whether he was stressed or not.

They ran over to the others over by the house. Honestly did they look okay?

Lester knelt between Becker and Connor. "Becker wake up right now and that is an order!"Lester cried.

Becker blearily opened his eyes and stared up at his boss. _Caught sleeping on the job. I bet Lester's gonna give me hell._

"Go sit in the front of the car" Lester told him. "Abby, take the girl home then meet us at the medi centre," Lester ordered.

Abby stared at him like he was insane. _Seriously?_

She. Was. Not. Leaving. Connor.

"Abby, he'll be fine," Lester explained. Abby led the girl into the car and drove up tears already streaming down her face. She drove off with Becker now conscious in the passenger seat. Abby was driving as best as she could with her blurry tear'ed up vision.

"Here" the little girl cried pointing to a house in the middle of a long street. Abby stopped and led the girl to her doorway.

The door opened and a small brown haired woman stared at her little girl. She took in the torn school uniform, a deep scratch on her pale skin. And the woman just stared in utter bewilderment. "Where have you been?"

"Honestly I have to go now. I have to go get Becker to hospital," Abby murmured as if that was all the woman needed to know. In fact it just made her more confused.

"What is going on?"

"Help Connor. Tell me if he's okay. Promise?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Abby agreed and ran towards the car. And the mother just stood there- extremely confused, and slightly thinking she was in fact the only sane one here.

"What have you been doing?"

The girl just continued to ignore her and gazed up with her large eyes. "Can I have a bath now?" the girl asked ad walked inside. Her mum shook her head and closed the door.

"Where _**have**_ you been?"

Abby fidgeted as they wrapped her arm up. She could see Jess over by Becker. But where was Connor?

The medic could tell by the way that Lester was twitching that he was freaking out. Not that he would have said anything about it. They'd managed carry Becker in together after Abby had called for some help. This was a good thing. But as well as the twitching, Lester was mumbling that Becker would have to buy him a new suit.

At lease on the way back Lester was under 50mph. If only just under 50mph it was a huge improvement in itself.

But Connor had a numerous amount of bites and wounds. The worse of which was a massive gouge on his leg. It was beyond anything the medic had encountered.

Jess walked over to Abby and sat down beside her. "You okay?" Jess asked a worried expression constantly plastered on her face.

"I'm fine how Becker?" Abby asked.

"Surviving. You can go see Connor now, he should be in the car park," Jess mumbled. Abby just stood up tears springing in her eyes and leant over and hugged Jess tightly.

"He'll be okay,"Jess said and held Abby as she sobbed.

"We didn't even get to tell everyone..." Abby tailed off.

"Tell everyone what Abby?" Jess asked.

"We're engaged. I... well..." Abby began to walk towards the carpark leaving Jess behind grinning ear to ear. Then she felt a sudden tide of sadness. This was _not _fair. Jess went back over to Becker.

One happy ending? Being in the ARC was not a good way to get one. It almost always ends in a short and sticky end.

Jess sat beside Becker and held his hand.

Abby saw Lester driving once more like a maniac and jumped onto the path and pressed against the wall. She didn't want to chance it.

She watched as they carried him out.

Abby just stood there and sat on the floor and cried. She hadn't realised how bad he truly was...

But she was quick to follow him anyway.

**Chapter end. That's what I've put on the paper I wrote it out on and I had to say it at least **_**once!**_** :D**


	10. Chapter 10 fighting for life

**OMG, I'm in double figures and I'm still wanting to write more. Not possible. Once more I'm happy that Beth Becker as this one is dedicated to her once more. Thought it'd be nice. Now I'm in full swing my new 'writing glove' as I shall now call it.**

**I thought you needed to know why memily weren't there.**

**Also there is a twist after all this fluff- I don't like writing fluff it makes me write really... really slow. I think this took me 15 minutes to write- way way too long... **

Chapter 10

Jess knew something was terribly wrong when all the medics forgot about Becker and ran off towards the parking lot below.

"Call an ambulance. We can't deal with it," a medic cried and Jess shivered then wondered how Abby was.

Jess stood up and ran over to comfort Abby. "It'll be okay," she mused

"How do you know that?" Abby snapped. She ran down towards the car park as the ambulance arrived.

"There's no room," a medic said a little flustered.

"I'm getting on- he's my fiancé!" Abby cried standing in the corner as it left. She held Connor's hand and wept.

As they pushed him into surgery she just sat there. Unsure of what to do next. Abby picked her phone up as it wrung. "Hello," she whispered trying to put as much composure and trying to seem calm.

"We're back-we-what's wrong?" Emily asked. By the sound of it she could hear Matt rugby tackling the phone from Emily

"It went wrong!" sobbed Abby. Placing her head in her hands and gently rocking herself.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. She could hear the concern in his voice but she didn't even register it.

"He f...fell and B...Becker went to help and I went to save a girl. And he's in surgery and Becker. And I dunno whether they're even alive!" cried Abby her voice seemily high and panicky.

"It'll be okay, I'm coming Abby," Emily explained her voice soft and comforting. Abby sat there in silence, tears streaking down her face.

Matt dropped Emily at the hospital and headed to find Becker. And he needed to know what had happened while he was... away.

Matt walked through the ARC and went straight towards the medi- centre. He ignored Lester's enquiries on where he had been.

He just stood in the doorway. Becker sat up in bed and grinned up at him.

The thing that shocked him was the scratches all over Becker's face. Those deep gouging wounds.

Jess sat there playing snap with Becker; even though he was almost asleep and not really participating.

"I heard something went wrong today, mate," Matt cried. Jess jumped and stared at him like he'd nearly given a heart attack. But Jess jumped up and gave him a hug anyway. Then Jess feeling extremely awkward went and sat beside the cards like nothing had happened.

"You know, I'm not a very good team leader Matt. _This is what happens_," Becker muttered. Matt forced himself not to laugh at the sarcasm coursing through Becker's voice. Instead he just coughed briefly, as if to clear his throat.

"Cheer up mate," Matt smiled. Matt walked over and patted Becker on the back. And drawing close a chair he sat down.

"How's Connor?" Becker asked.

"In surgery" matt replied simply. As that was all he actually knew.

"It doesn't look good Becker. They couldn't help him here in the ARC. But you did all you can," Jess murmured and held tightly once more onto his hand.

"It'll be okay"

"Can people stop being so optimistic. It is **really** irritating!" Becker shouted. Jess giggled and matt just grinned. Same as usual, that was such a good thing.

"How is he? How is _he_?" cried Abby in frustration as another man (covered in blood) came out of the room where Connor was. Emily had the compelled to say something but she had no idea what to say in this kind of situation. They were so uncertain. So unsure...

But they weren't saying either way; so that was good at least.

Emily just called Jess as she knew that Jess would find a way to help Abby feel at least a little better, (and possibly stop Abby from giving everyone on Medical staff a death stare).

Jess waved at Becker as she left the Medi bay.

She arrived within ten minutes (somehow) and managed to get there before a surgeon emerged... As he did so Abby grabbed hold of Emily and Jess's hands in a frantic panic.

"Are you family?" the surgeon asked.

"Colleagues," Jess replied. Abby seemed way too choked up to talk at that precise moment. "Fiancé," Jess added pointing at Abby who was now digging her nails into Jess's and Emily's hands.

Emily let out a whispered, "Ow."

"Okay, we're moving him to ICU at the moment and you can see him soon. But he's okay right now," the surgeon looked at the sorry scene and frowned. They did look rather odd.

Jess grinned at Abby. "I can be maid of honour!" Jess cried. Then Emily enveloped Abby a hug. _Fiancé_, they never thought they'd get married!

"Actually '_joint_'," Emily added. Jess grinned and came and joined in the group hug.

"Becker _was_ going to be Best Man," Abby murmured.

"He still will Abby. Don't lose hope yet Abby," Emily looked up at Abby and grinned. A real 21st century _wedding_! Well she'd already been to one, but being Abby and Connor's would be so much better! Plus this time she was actually invited...

"Jack wouldn't be allowed anywhere **near** the rings," smiled Abby wiping tears from her eyes.

"Connor?" Abby entered the room holding Jess as close to her as possible. Jess felt so sick as she saw all of the machines beeping and clicking. Abby knelt down and held tightly to his hand. Emily pushed a chair over and lifted Abby into it.

Then Emily left Abby alone, she needed time alone... and space to talk to Connor. Jess followed shortly after frowning sadly.

Jess walked over to Becker's bed. She stood there holding his hand.

He'd been asleep for a few hours now. Jess put her hand onto Becker's head and brushed back his hair. He was- too hot-way too hot...

Jess ran down the Connor panicked and frightened. She had _seen _the sweat running down his face. Not good. Not good... "I think he's got a fever!"

Abby panicked as the doctor came up to her and sat beside her. "I'm so sorry, Miss Maitland. If he doesn't improve soon there will be no hope. I'm so sorry. So sorry"

**I think that twist was much needed. Well, the next chapter I may finish it off so I can type up my next story... Tunnels... :) **


	11. Chapter 11 matt vs unconscious Becker

**I thought you'd want to know what happens next. I'll try and put it into one chapter. But if it goes over 1,000 words I may make it into two.**

**So this'll be chapter 11,**

**I'm proud that:**

**1. People are reading it.**

**And 2. I've even bothered typing it up (I can never stick to one thing for so long).**

Chapter 11

Abby shot awake crying; drenched in sweat. She grabbed for Connor's hand and felt suddenly a lot calmer. "Are you okay Abby?" asked Emily as she rushed over to check on Abby.

"Oh... yeah, I was just, dreaming. That's all," Abby explained. Actually she just had a nightmare that Connor was...dead. So Abby took a deep breath stared at Connor and resettled herself in the seat; which was in fact rather uncomfortable.

She knew she hadn't slept properly for days; and when she nearly did she had these terrible nightmares about Connor.

Jess dabbed at Becker's face with a damp cloth and sighed sadly. He was extremely hot and clammy and he had been like this for hours. Jess just hoped it wasn't infection.

She carefully patted his hair down softly away from his eyes and stood up. Jess walked to the toilets and just washed her face in the sink then washed her hands in the cool water. Then she saw her reflection, no wonder people were looking at her strangely.

She was such a mess. Hair uncombed and frizzy, running makeup (partially because she had washed her face) and she looked pale and tense. Jess knew- she had to go get something to eat and get cleaned up. So Jess removed all the running makeup and flattened her hair and clothes. Then Jess went to find Lester. He always had food somewhere in his office. He wouldn't mind if she stole some.

Then a few hours later Jess fell sound asleep beside Becker.

Matt stood in the hospital and looking at his watch, and slowly he walked up to the inquiry desk. "Can I ask about a patient. Connor Temple. I am a colleague," Matt explained.

"I'm sorry; I cannot give out information to people unless I know exactly who they are. It is a policy sir," the short blonde woman explained staring up at him with no regarded interest.

"But I'm his **boss** and I want to know whether he's even _alive_," Matt cried.

"Now calm yourself down sir," the woman frowned and sat down and just ignored him from then on.

Matt didn't want to get in the way and check, and he didn't want to call Emily and be a nuisance. Then Matt just gave in and began to walk steadily up the stairs. The ICU was to the left on the second or third floor.

Then he walked down staring at each door number. Then he suddenly noticed- "Abby!" he cried as she walked past. But she didn't seem to notice him which was quite surprising.

Matt faltered and walked in. There were too many machines for his liking but Matt just went and sat beside him. "Hey," he mused. This was awquard. He was in a Coma now, with barely any hope of return. Nobody knew what to do next. In 3-4 days he would be moved to a different ward. It wasn't as life threatening as people thought it was. And there was no use in keeping him here.

Matt wandered away and went to go check on Becker. He pushed open the door to Becker's room and smiled at the sleeping Jess and Emily. He stared at Becker who was sweating profusely. The cuts on his face looked like thick scabs now, which somehow looked even worse. Becker even in his sleep his breath was laboured and coughing interrupted his sleep every once in a while.

"Are you okay; Connor? Connor!" mumbled Becker in a panicked tone. Matt knew for sure that he was replaying each and every second of the ordeal.

Matt walked over to Becker. "He's okay mate," Matt whispered. In that instant Becker weakly opened his eyes.

"It's throbbing Matt," Becker grimaced.

He lifted his shirt and began to tear at the bandages.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Matt cried. He was really trying not to wake Emily and Jess. Matt ran outside and called for assistance. As they returned Becker tore away the last layer. In his delirious state he thought he could make it disappear. As if that was even possible?

Matt pinned Becker's arms away as the doctor put sedatives into the IV.

Becker slowly relaxed and fell back against the pillows and began to drift to sleep. Matt stared at Jess and Emily. Emily just stared back as if it was a reply enough. They both turned to Jess who was just waking up.

"You...huh... I _heard_ something," Jess questioned looking at Becker and Matt and the doctor slowly slipping out the door. "Your nose is bleeding," Jess commented.

"Thanks Becker," he muttered.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

**I thought I'd update this bit then type the rest up tomorrow evening if I have time.**

**Hope you like :P**


	12. Chapter 12 the awakening

**My muse is telling me to try and finish it all off by tonight. Which is what I'm really **_**really **_**trying to do. You know the faster I type the more mistakes. Oh well hope you don't mind. **

**Chapter 12**

The arc was so much emptier now. Only Matt was working full on nowadays. But he still spent lunchtimes with either Becker.

And Jess- who sometimes had a day off if Becker got worse. Just kept working; as this was the only thing that distracted her from Becker and kept her mind more or less averted. But every break and all evening if possible she would stay by his side. If Connor were awake he would make some witty comment about 'young love' but he didn't really need to find out. Jess was planning to keep it that way.

Abby was told by Lester to go to work so she did so for most of the week taking a day a week of to make sure Connor was okay. If ever you went to see whether Connor was there it was very likely you'd also see Abby.

And Lester went every few days to see if everyone was okay. But each and every time he insisted on going alone and made sure that nobody was there.

Emily was now helping to fill in any gaps in the ARC and make life a little more bearable. But even Emily was distracted, she was really worried about Matt, ever since they had done what had to be done he'd looked so lost. Fractured as if he'd lost himself along the way. Which he certainly had. For the first time she'd actually seen him terrified. But that was neither here, and she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Becker breathed in the fresh air- nothing. He felt so dehydrated. What was that smell? Almost immediately he knew it to be Jess's perfume. He grinned in his weird state.

Slowly his hearing tuned back in, but it wasn't completely perfect. "...Becker. Seriously the ARC is so empty and dull... bad welcome home present... I thought...you... I'm so sorry I didn't get help to you sooner... Please wake-up, please come back... we should be worried about...he's in a...can't you wake up? Becker?" Jess leaned close to Becker. He could feel her soft breath on his skin. He felt her gently kiss his cheek and he had to force himself not to blush.

"Jess..." Becker attempted to say. But his voice was so hoarse; he couldn't speak. So Becker ended up mouthing it all.

"Becker! Oooh I can lip-read... well kind of. What do you want?" Jess chirruped. He could tell she was happy.

"Drink," he mouthed.

"Carefully, okay," Jess asked as she slowly gave him a glass of water. Becker drank a little and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked rapidly at the dazzling brightness.

"It's so bright. Can you dim them?" Becker asked Jess.

"You'll be fine. You know there is only Off and On which would be no use to anyone whatsoever!" laughed Jess hugging him tightly.

Becker slowly sat himself up and hugged her back. The fever was dying down and so was his guilt. _You can't change the past to save Connor_. "Is Connor alive?" Becker asked.

"He's doing okay. Don't say _**is he alive **_in front of Abby. She'll bite your head off. A weird man was _flirting _with her and she chased him off down the hospital corridor!" Jess explained with a slight giggle.

"I can imagine that. She really does like Connor. Even if he is an idiot sometimes!" Becker stated.

"Oooh, they were planning to get married soon!" cried Jess in utter delight. "Plus I was _joint _maid of honour and **your **best man!" Jess giggled, "No black suit," she added.

"_Seriously? _Oh, and I thought Connor was never gonna purpose," Becker chuckled.

"_Actually;_ Abby did!" Jess laughed.

"Yeah, I'd thought as much. He is a real idiot sometimes."Becker grinned at Jess. _Maybe he'd do the same someday. But he'd be the one doing the asking._

**Very sorry it's so short but I needed to update this while my cousins are sleeping. I **_**already**_** have quite a few more stories to type up. But one at a time.**


	13. Chapter 13 we R all human

**Sorry for the time skip but fluff makes me want to wander away. I've tried to cut it down into one short chapter. And I think I failed in an epic way Oh yeah my word of the mouth is Confuddled, so I may...may have put it in there **

Chapter 13

Becker awquardly walked beside Jess. He had one hand pressed tightly to his chest. Becker tried not to show that it was painful but every now and again he would grimace.

His chest was aching constantly and stabbing pains were spasming down his body. Becker took a second to stop and breathe in deeply. He had to get this over with; or he might never be able to.

Jess just turned back to smile down at him. Holding his hand she began to pull him along.

Becker walked steadily into the ARC following a hyped up Jess and grinned over at Matt who stood leaning in the corner.

Becker did spent a few hours at work; then he decided to go. He wasn't feeling worse; in fact everyone had made the pain pushed to one side almost.

Jess said that she would drive him home but he had to do something and as soon as possible. "Where _are _you Becker?" Jess asked over the phone; concern was spread thick in her voice.

"Jess, there's something I need to do" Becker grinned. As soon as he hung up the phone he hung up and stared forward. Did he want to face the truth? Did he want to remember what happened and relive it with Connor as the evidence of that? It _scared _him.

As Becker finally arrived at his destination he steadily walked upwards.

_He'd never wanted anyone to get hurt._

But it was kind of predictable that it would have been Connor. He was so clumsy and dim sometimes.

Becker knew Jess was in the menagerie, she would be there for two hours at least. Talking to Rex, Sid and Nancy probably; just her way to relax...

Becker pushed open the door and walked in. Every step shook him, and every step proved to him. Everyone is _human_ and nobody is **indestructible**.

He grinned as he saw Connor. He was alive. He went and sat beside him, "Hey, you okay?" there was no reply. And he knew why, and it made him realise that he was affected by all of this in that second...

Becker just sat there and within 1 hour he had fallen asleep.

Connor sat up. He still felt a little dazed and dizzy; but barely weak or scared. He felt so _alive_.

Then pain slashed through him like a knife. Connor just doubled up, convulsing and spasming. He felt terrible as it all dawned at him at once.

Then he looked over to his left- he smiled as he saw Becker. That meant Becker must have been okay. Connor just grinned and looked over to the doorway.

Abby just stood there. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't _believe _this. And then she was a little irritated. Becker had made this happen. And Becker was asleep! Abby felt the sudden urge to hit him! "You were in a Coma!" she cried eyes wide and shock spread on her face.

"It seems I'm not now. I can go back that way; do you have a saucepan I could use?" Connor giggled at his own joke.

Abby just ran over and enveloped him in a hug and grinned. Connor just began to cough violently. "Are...are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Abby asked panic in her voice. As the coughing subsided he smiled up at her. Connor hugged Abby and rested his head onto her shoulder.

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"Since when, you can be a bit too vague sometimes!" laughed Abby.

"I think Becker was being attacked. I dunno what happened next," Connor smiled absolutely confuddled.

"I'll ask Becker" Abby prodded Becker (quite hard) and he jumped awake. In the process falling out his chair and looking both surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Huh!" cried Becker. "Oh Connor you're..." Becker just stared over at Connor.

"Awake. I realised that" Connor stated and laughed. Then just started to cough once more.

"We wanted to know... what happened after... you had a pile on with the spiders?" Abby looked at Connor who nodded.

"Well all the creatures are getting at me. Then I heard over the noise you just yell _**"Come here!" **_and you smashed your fist down on the floor. Shouting was a little pointless but I think you said it for dramatical effect. Then I got up and killed them all," Becker explained simply._ Why oh why do they make me remember this! _Becker in face could have told them every shadow, every detail if he wanted, as he could see it pictured in his mind's eye.

Abby grinned. "So Connor **saved** you! That I _never_ thought _I'd _see!"Abby laughed triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in," Becker grumbled.

"Don't worry I won't tell _many _people," Connor laughed. Becker frowned and patted Connor on the shoulder and walked out still smiling slightly.

Abby hugged Connor and pushed him up a bit so she could sit beside him on the bed. "How do you feel?" Abby asked.

"Pain" was all Connor replied. Abby kissed him then snuggling close they fell asleep.

Abby didn't move from his side until midnight when he rolled over, squashed her and she ended up on the floor grumbling. Connor was back- the same irritating person!

Jess came and picked her up and drove her home. Both women were smiling. He'd soon be back annoying them and Abby was both pleased and annoyed by the idea.

Lester sat beside Connor. "I really need a witty comeback in an awquard moment," Lester muttered.

"You don't need one" Connor smiled at Lester. Maybe he was in fact _human_. Human feelings?

"You have a lot of work to catch up on Connor" Lester said eventually his voice suddenly more confident and brisk.

"Well I couldn't really do it unconscious" Connor grinned. He knew what Lester would say but he just honestly didn't care at the moment. Maybe if he wasn't so happy he'd make Lester work for it a little bit more.

"Well Connor, you would be working better unconscious. Less silly mistakes!" cried Lester.

Connor just smiled and laughed politely. "Yeah, this is what I missed," he smiled up at Lester. Awquard moments made funny by Connor. As usual.

Then Lester felt a bit too human, made an excuse and left.

Connor grinned and reached for his phone. _**Abby bring me a dvd player and dvd's. I'm bored. Thnx**_ he texted and sat back on the pillow. He wasn't tired; but there was simply nothing much to do here.

Becker grabbed his medication and went to the armoury. Jess was there waiting for him. "Knew you'd be here sooner or later" Jess grinned.

"Of course I would," Becker popped his medication into his mouth, swallowed it and stared at Jess. "What?" he asked.

"What are they for?" she replied.

"I'm not all action Jess. It is still there you know Jess." Becker laughed dully. He sat down and stroked a shotgun. His personal one which he used to use in the ARC. Nobody was _ever_ allowed to touch it. They were under orders. And nobody did- for their own safety.

"So how are you?" Jess asked.

"Still ticking." Becker carefully placed the gun away. Then decided that he needed to change the subject.

He hated seeming weak, especially in front of Jess.

Becker just shrugged and looked up at Jess. "You seen Connor recently?" he asked sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Saw him two days ago. But Abby ran into the ARC and yelled quite loadly to everyone that he was awake. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I could barely believe her!" Jess laughed.

"Cool; I feel guilty about it still," Becker stopped. Feelings again! Jess grinned beside him and grinned gently holding his hand for a moment she scurried off to work.

Becker just stared at her utterly confused...

Why did he like her so much? Becker snapped out of it, collecting his EMD which he slung over his shoulder, he walked back into the corridors and just walked.

Abby kissed Connor on the head and he stirred slowly. "Oh hey," Connor whispered. Abby hugged him and sat beside him.

"They just told me that if you keep getting better you'll be out within a week," Abby grinned and bent down and kissed him.

"Do I _really_ have to stay _here _for that _long_?" Connor cried then began to cough. Then reached for some water and gulped it down.

It was only two days later when Connor lay there bored to death.

He decided... you have to run before you can walk.

Connor slipped the covers lower and dropped his strong leg over the side. Then the other. Connor slowly put weight on that foot.

Then he attempted to put weight on the weak left leg. No use.

He nearly fell flat on his face. Even though he did feel sick at that moment he managed to hop about until he felt like getting back into bed. Like he hadn't just done a face-plant.

Still untangling himself from wires a few hours later, well it was something he found fun. As he couldn't undo them. That'd be cheating, plus not a good idea. So Connor decided that would be his next job-untangling. A bit of wiggling and almost limbo-like actions later he was untangled and giggling a lot!

Connor sat up in bed quite tiered and fell fast asleep. "Connor. Connor? Why are you so tired?" Abby asked him prodding him gently in the face.

"I've been practising" was all Connor explained to Abby. He twisted his legs over the bed. Abby tried to restrain him but she ended up laughing at his expression. She walked back and Connor walked over to her and fell into her arms. A few steps but that was something.

Abby pulled him upright and together they did a circuit around the bed. Then Connor showed her how long he could be untangling wires for. "Why can't you walk Connor?" Abby asked. She smiled over at him sweetly which meant _tell me why now thank you very much_.

"My leg is a bit weak and painful," Connor explained. He sat down and showed her the deep blistered wound.

"How do you feel?" Abby asked Connor. She was actually disgusted by the wound. How come she had forgotten about this?

"Except from _BORED?" _Connor laughed.

"Is it painful?" Abby asked. She could see from his face it must have been.

"If you don't poke me." Connor hoped crossing his fingers and grinning up at her.

"You can only hope Connor. Only hope," she grinned down at him.

"Abby, please discharge me. I can come into phisio or whatever. But I can't do anything being here," Connor explained holding Abby's hand.

"What would everyone at the ARC think Connor?" Abby asked him.

"Don't tell them," Connor suggested.

"Are you sure about this? I won't be waiting on you hand and foot," Abby told him.

"Positive. Plus I think it should be up to you to do the washing up from now on," Connor added smiling at Abby.

Becker walked up to Jess. One hand still on his stomach as it always was. "You okay today?" Jess asked him.

"mmm...yeah," he murmured. He placed some chocolate down beside Jess and grinned from ear to ear."Nothing with orange in it, right!" Becker laughed and put his arm gently around her shoulders.

Jess just grinned, then she looked up at him, "thanks for saving my life Jess," he mumbled. Jess leant up and kissed him on the cheek and for once it was Becker who was the one to blush. Then Jess continued to type as if it hadn't happened. But they both knew it had and he knew h couldn't be a retard about this for any longer. He couldn't lose her. And she couldn't lose him.

Connor was at home. It was about an hour before Abby would be home. So he stood- unsteadily and dizzy.

He now realised how hurt he had actually been and felt really sorry that Abby had to see him like that. But she dismissed it and said that he'd better be more of a man when...

And one of the larger bruises on his arm was in the most hilarious of shapes. He laughed to himself, Abby only found it funny the first time.

Connor walked and went down the stairs. Quite slowly so he wouldn't fall. Abby had banned him from going outside by now. She knew how unsteady he was. But Connor hated most of all having to wear these yucky baggy clothes so they wouldn't rub. He needed skinnies and urgently.

But day by day Connor and Becker improved.

And soon there would be another anomaly to make them once more fight for their lives.

They were also arranging the wedding, in spring they decided. Connor wasn't that irritated that everyone knew; he was simply too happy to care.

But it was up to him to arrange the honeymoon. That would be hilarious! He could be immature and get her to go to Disney land. Or be sweet and take her to a place with lots of lizards.

He wasn't sure yet... that was for a later date...

**Oh I really hate fluff. Hope you liked it. My muse is sleeping as it's nearly midnight and I need to sleeeeppp! The next story will be called Tunnels and it will come quickly. I have already planned the one after that. Should be good.**


	14. Chapter 14 It's because I'm brilliant!

Chapter 16- It's because I'm brilliant!

**This is just simply a chapter of fluff. But we all need that time-to-time! So here it is a lovely chunk of Jecker, until Lester get's in the way that is!**

Jess yawned and looked across at Becker. She smiled as she saw the sun brightening up his face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, and quite hansom too! Jess almost giggled at that thought. How she wished that he was awake, she really wanted to push him off the edge of the bed. Maybe, maybe she could do that anyway to wake him up? Now, that thought was much better, and fun too. "Are you asleep?"Jess asked just in case he was already awake.

"What? Who? Where?" Becker cried sitting up and falling off the bed. Well, Jess didn't even push him... though she was about to before he went and got to it himself.

Jess just started to laugh at the confusion on his face. "Do you want to watch a film?" Jess asked.

Becker just rubbed his eyes and sat up, and then he clambered back onto the bed wondering how he had ended up on the floor in the first place. "Jess...?" Becker moaned. He _knew_ what kind of film Jess would want him to watch, and right now he didn't really care that much. "What do you want to watch Jess?" Becker asked trying to get more comfortable.

Jess bit her lip and gazed across at him. Then she dipped her head over the side of the bed and glanced at the bag on the floor. "Well, I'm going to be nice to you... so... uummm..." Jess murmured as she continued to look at them. Becker had the feeling to tip her of the bed, as her legs were sticking in the air in a rather peculiar way indeed. Becker stifled a laugh as he continued to look at exactly where she was. "I know! I know! What about Paul? It's got Simon Pegg in it!" Jess giggled throwing the DVD at Becker. Becker just sat there very surprised that she even had that DVD.

Becker stared at Jess in confusion, she had something like this? It wasn't exactly what he'd expected. "Wait, a _comedy_ not a chick-flick?" Becker asked.

"Well, it's a feel-good film. Plus it's really funny," Jess explained looking up at Becker as if that changed everything.

"Okay," Becker mumbled and walked over and placed the DVD into the TV. Becker turned and threw the controller at Jess and laughed as Jess dived for it, falling off the bed in doing so. Becker leant over and pulled her up and they fell on the bed giggling. Jess pressed play on the controller and snuggled closer into the crook of Becker's arm. "Hey Jess, that was payback!" Becker laughed.

"No Becker; this is," Jess murmured as she brushed her lips against his. Becker smiled and placed his forehead against hers. Jess giggled and deepened the kiss tangling her hands in his messy hair. Becker laughed and rolled onto the floor bringing Jess along with him. They both broke into fits of laughter as they lay there face-to-face giggling hysterically.

Slowly they clambered back onto the bed. "Alien!" Jess giggled pointing at the screen.

Becker wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Jess closer. "I never thought you'd watch Simon Pegg and Nick Frost films," Becker grinned. Knowing that he'd seen a new interesting side to Jess.

Jess just grinned and looked up at Becker briefly. "I can do a lot of things. _**I'm Brilliant**_!" Jess laughed moving her head to rest on Becker's chest.

Becker brushed her hair slowly behind her ear and watched as he saw Jess hiver slightly. "Yeah, but you can't do a lot of things Jess. I bet you're not as good in a fight as I am," Becker asked looking down at the petite figure of Jess.

Jess just laughed and grinned. She suddenly moved to trap Becker underneath her body. She was using the fact that she had done it so fast to keep him there for as long as she could, knowing that he was stronger than her.

"Ha!" Becker laughed as he flipped her over onto her back. Jess grumbled under her breath about it 'not being very fair'.

Jess frowned and smiled slyly, Becker knew at once that this meant she was up to something. "If this was a real fight I would kick you really, really hard!" Jess explained and stared at Becker.

"Well then, I'll never get on your bad side," Becker murmured and rolled over to lie beside her.

"Good for you then," Jess murmured and kissed Becker on the temple.

* * *

><p>Lester looked up at Becker and Jess and grinned. "We're staying here today you two," Lester explained picking at the food on his plate. Lester realised then that Jess and Becker were in a good mood; it was <em>infectious<em>. "Do I want to know _why_ you're happy?" Lester asked staring at the happy colleagues of his.

"Knowing you, you might not," Jess giggled holding Becker's hand and falling beside Lester. "Hey, Becker can you get me some food please?" Jess asked politely grinning at Becker.

As soon as Becker left, Lester turned abruptly to look at Jess. He looked at her long and hard reading her body language. "If he upsets you- remember I can easily get him sacked... and other things," Lester chuckled hoping that it would never some to that.

Jess just stared at him dumbfounded. "Err... thanks," Jess laughed. "I dunno if that's a compliment or not," Jess giggled. She stared at Becker as he returned towards her.

Becker slid down into the seat and held onto Jess's hand. They barely looked up as Connor and Abby arrived accompanied with Emily and Matt. Finally everyone was together.

"Am I allowed to make an obvious comment?" Connor asked looking across at Abby for permission.

Jess looked back at hi pleased with herself. "Con, I think I will," Abby whispered turning her attention to Jess and Becker. "So, you two. When were you going to tell us you were going out? Or were you going to pretend you weren't?"Abby asked smiling as Jess and Becker blushed.

"Well," Becker muttered and looked down at his food a little lost for words.

Jess began to laugh as she looked at everyone's reaction to what Abby had said. Everyone was silent, wanting to hear what they would reply. "We are," Jess replied looking happily at Abby then back at Becker. "We are," she reiterated smiling happily.

"Finally!" Matt cried glaring down at his hands as Becker gave him a death stare.

"Worst thing to say Matt," Emily whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I think it might have been," Matt replied laughing slowly.

* * *

><p>Becker and Jess by midday were in the pool enjoying the sun, and Jess was trying to soak Becker- and to be honest, she wasn't winning.<p>

Becker picked Jess up (which Jess didn't really mind) and Jess began to giggle. Becker grinned and pulled Jess underwater at the same time as he ducked his head down. Jess to say the least was shocked and a little out-of breathe.

Becker pressed his lips against hers and they broke the water in laughter. "Becker that was mean!" Jess laughed as she prodded him in the stomach then splashed him in the face.

"Thank-you Jess," Becker groaned and he swung his head around soaking her.

"Am I intruding?" A voice called over Jess's Becker prodding. And the two turned around to see Lester standing there dripping wet. "I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch with everyone, but I might need to go get changed, thank-you for that Jessica," Lester laughed and kicked into the water to try and get his own back and nearly falling into the water.

"Well done sir!" Becker laughed as he clambered out the pool lifting Jess behind him.

Becker looked over at the others. In Becker's opinion, he wanted everyday to go like that. Any day with that beautiful Jess, Becker was planning from now on to see her everyday if he could. Every-minute would be nice but not that possible in his line of work.

**As I promised I would get it to you by Sunday, and I did. Just...**

**I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter... coming next week (Thursday or Sunday).**


	15. Chapter 15 Errrr SORRY AUTHORS NOTE

Errrr... I think i might have added the last chapter onto the wrong story.

I am incredibly sorry for that (I got so confused) for some reason. I will repost it on Holiday Sun as that was the story it was supposed to be in!


End file.
